¿Qué hiciste conmigo?
by katherineSN
Summary: Una premonición hace que Meredith termine de decidirse para regresar a su pueblo natal; sus amigas le dan evasivas, pero ella investigará hasta dar con la verdad. ¿Bonnie bruja, Caroline vampira, y Nick el malo de la historia? Lo único que falta es que me enamore del bipolar de Damon.


**CAPITULO 1**

De camino al aeropuerto de Francia no pude evitar seguir pensando que esto tal vez era una locura. ¿Por qué razón regresaba a Mistic Falls, Estados Unidos? Hacía años que no pisaba ese lugar, cuando decidí alejarme de los tormentos familiares.

Aunque siempre hubo un grupito que consideré mi verdadero apoyo: la familia de Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet y Matt Donovan, con quienes había crecido en Estados Unidos, y más recientemente Nick. Desde hace un mes tuve un sueño que me dejó inquieta: me sentía completamente poderosa, tenía una especie de sed desesperante, ¿o era hambre?, mientras corría sin control, como si flotara para salvar a alguien que era más importante para mí que mi propia vida.

Tenía una vida prometedora en mi amado París, era traductora en una famosa editorial de la capital: _La Rose Blanche_, allí me dejaba llevar por historias de todo tipo, a las que debía pasar a diversos idiomas, siendo una de las primeras en leer esos fascinantes escritos.

No había mucho tráfico entre las 8 y 12 de la mañana, por lo que iba en el taxi con tranquilidad. Me agradó el conductor, no hablaba mucho, así que pude pensar con profundidad. En serio no entendía mi comportamiento de los últimos días: llamaba cada día a mis amigas Elena, Caroline y Bonnie, y aunque me decían que todo estaba bien, sentía que era una gran mentira, además de que se les notó que no querían que fuese para el pueblo, aumentando mi curiosidad, porque si bien llevábamos diez años sin vernos, manteníamos una comunicación constante que me calmó de que fuese que no me querían; nuestros lazos se fortalecieron para no romperse más desde la muerte de mi abuelo.

Respiré hondo al llegar al aeropuerto finalmente, no era momento para derrumbarme. Le pagué y me despedí dell silencioso conductor que me simpatizó, y pasé a través de todo el proceso para abordar.

En una hora ya estaba emprendiendo el vuelo el avión, me puse a escuchar música con mis audífonos hasta quedarme dormida. Me despertó la voz del auricular que indicaba la llegada a Washington tras creo que seis horas, y pronto pude bajar junto con los demás hasta salir de aquel aeropuerto.

Al hacer escala allí hasta Mistic Falls, me pareció ver a Nick, pero cuando me fije de verdad, había desaparecido ¿Era mi imaginación acaso? Tal vez debía descansar y ya, menee la cabeza, y pensé en cual sería la reacción de las chicas al verme de sorpresa. Eso sería interesante.

Cuando llegué al pueblo, y específicamente hasta la calle de mi infancia, donde era vecina de mis amigos, empezó a llover. Me refugié rápidamente en mi paraguas, ya había olvidado el olor tan característico de este lugar, bosque. Eso siempre me había gustado.

La casa de Elena estaba con un aire diferente, quizás aún no se habían sobrepuesto de la muerte de la tía Jenna, lo entendía, ella era una gran mujer. Toqué el timbre con algo de nerviosismo y esperé.

Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta un muchacho pálido, de ojos y cabello marrón, nariz perfilada y labios gruesos. Me costó reconocerlo, pero se despejaron mis dudas al fijarme mejor en sus ojos y en su postura.

-¿Jeremy? – pregunté con asombro.

Él frunció el seño levemente, y después sonrió mucho.

-¡Meredith! Que sorpresa tan grande – y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo también lo había extrañado, era como un hermanito para mi.

-Jaja, cuanto has cambiado, chico – le comenté al alejarme un poco. ¡Estaba más alto que yo! Y tantas veces que le bromeé diciéndole enano.

-Si, ya te he ganado – indicó mostrando la diferencia de tamaño. Me superaba por unos buenos diez centímetros. Hice una mueca de la que el se rió.

-Ven, pasa – dijo entusiasta, conduciéndome al interior de esa casa en la que me la pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez.

Las fotografías familiares permanecían en el mismo buró, y la mesa de caoba pulido también. Ese era mi hogar, sin duda.

-Espera a que Elena se entere, le dará un infarto – me susurró lentamente y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Entrando hasta la sala, donde se suponía que estaría ella, vi a una figura masculina, alta y de cabellos y ropa oscura que le decía a Elena:

-Tal vez eso cambie. Por cierto, tienes visita – susurró tan bajo que casi no lo escucho, provocando que Elena se sobresaltara al fijar su mirada en mí.

Identifiqué varias emociones en sus ojos: profunda alegría, añoranza, y también un terror infinito que me dejó sin aliento.

-Me… Meredith – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Elena seguía igual que siempre en el físico: morena, de cabello y ojos castaños, labios gruesos, ojos pequeños, delgada y bajita, sin embargo, su expresión era de una madurez chocante, como si pasara por calamidades inimaginables.

Y de repente corrió a abrazarme sin preámbulos. Se me salió una carcajada de alivio.

-Hola Ellie – dije con cariño.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo, Meddie – contestó con nuestra camarería usual, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Que triste, mi hermana del alma, era increíble que apenas los vi se me fuera la pesadez que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Meredith – dijo la voz del hombre de antes. Ahora que podía fijarme bien en él, me quedé prendada de sus ojos inmediatamente. Eran de un profundo azul.

Alto, de cabello negro y liso.


End file.
